1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a disc record, and in particular, though not limited to, a cleaning device for a compact disc record; it could also be used for cleaning a video disc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To obtain good quality sound reproduction from a disc record or a compact disc record, it is essential that the surface of the record should be clean. This is particularly important in the case of a compact disc record. Compact disc records operate on the reflection of a laser beam from the back surface of the record, thus any particles of dirt, dust, or hairs or the like on the front surface of the record will lead to sound distortion. Furthermore, as is known it is essential that when cleaning a compact disc record that the strokes of the cleaning action should be essentially in a radial direction, so that in the event that scratching should occur it will be radial rather than circumferential scratching. This is necessary because of the way the digital information is recorded on the disc.
Furthermore, to reduce the risk of scratching and ensure an even consistent cleaning, it is desirable that the pressure between the cleaning surface of the cleaning device and the compact disc should be evenly distributed over the cleaning surface. Unfortunately, this has not been possible in devices known heretofore. In general, in these known devices, the pressure tends to be concentrated in one area of the cleaning surface, usually towards the edge of one side. This area is usually determined by the way the device is gripped.
A further problem with most known disc record cleaning device is that they tend to use a cloth based cleaning member, in other words, they tend to provide a cleaning member with a substantially smooth surface. The disadvantage of these devices is that small particles of dirt or grit get entrapped between the smooth surface of the cleaning member and the record, thereby scratching the surface of the record. Furthermore, where the cleaning action is circumferential, circumferential scratching is caused.
Furthermore, compact discs have a relatively soft surface, which, unless great care is taken, can be damaged as a result of normal handling. Thus, another problem with known compact disc cleaners is that a considerable amount of handling of the disc is required during cleaning. For example, in certain cases, the disc is held in one's hand while being cleaned. This, needless to say, carries a considerable risk of damage to the disc. Other devices require the compact disc to be transferred from their case into a specially prepared case for the cleaning device. Needless to say, this additional handling also carries a consequent risk of damage to the disc.
There is therefore a need for a cleaning device for cleaning a compact record, and further, there is a need for a cleaning device for cleaning any type of disc record, which overcomes the problems of known devices.
The present invention is directed towards providing such a cleaning device.